Torpe e inocente
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: De cómo nuestra pelirroja favorita debe salvar a Kazui de una estupidez en la que él mismo se metió... sin quererlo. •Leve Kazui/Ichika


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Con diecinueve años cumplidos hace poco, Ichika Abarai comenzaba a pensar que debía dejar pasar problemas como este. Estaba tan cómoda en su primer día de clases en el mundo humano, que no quería arruinarlo comportándose como... Bueno, siempre.

Delante de los humanos, sobre todo aquellos que no poseen poderes, es conveniente actuar un poco, le había dicho su madre. Por ejemplo, durante un tiempo debería fingir tener quince años y presentarse como estudiante de preparatoria ante cualquiera que preguntase.

Así que ¿ir o no ir a salvarlo de la (idiota) situación en la que se acaba de meter su mejor amigo (idiota también)?

Quería encogerse de hombros ante la mirada asustada del niño... Niño de quince años aproximadamente, pero que a pesar del tiempo ella no dejaría de llamar como tal. Pues Ichika había conocido a Kazui cuando él rondaba los cinco y ella estaba a un mes de cumplir nueve años. En ese instante las diferencias de edad se notaban bastante, no como ahora que el único hijo de Ichigo y Orihime lograba (como casi todos sus conocidos) superarla por algo más que dos cabezas.

Sin importar los años, para ella siempre seguiría siendo un cabeza hueca. Por lo tanto, a diferencia de otras, no le afectaba demasiado lo bien que la pubertad o el estirón le habían sentado a su mejor amigo.

 _ **¡Es que ese mocoso no aprende!**_ Pensó la heredera Kuchiki al inicio, cuando pudo ver qué se avecinaba y quiso advertirle con la mirada, pero el tonto simplemente no descifró el mensaje.

Debería haberle enviado un avión de papel.

No, igual todo acababa del mismo modo.

Estaba en primera fila, literalmente ya que ocupaba un puesto en el primer asiento cercano al escritorio del profesor, viendo cómo, en el mismo, Kazui Kurosaki era asediado por una adolescente con las hormonas a baño maría y un grupo de chicas que parecían fetichistas de los intentos de manoseo (tal vez también del sexo público de otros), porque las mentadas solo reían por lo bajini. No hacían nada por frenar a aquella muchacha, de cabello castaño chocolate, quien tenía las piernas abiertas (sabiendo que anda con falta, la muy zo... zo... Solitaria) acorralando a un asustado pelinaranja que había logrado frenarla de manos, sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

—Kazui-kun, vamos... ¿Jamás has pensado en hurgar debajo de mi ropa?

—He—Heh, ¿por qué yo pensaría en eso? —ladeó la cabeza. ¿Por qué la chica intentaba tocarle por dentro de la camisa? Todavía se lo preguntaba.

 _ **¡Ichika-chan, sálvame!**_ Gritaba Kazui en esa espantosa situación, o eso creyó escuchar Ichika al ver a la humana a centímetros del rostro del pelinaranja que, a cada acercamiento, esquivaba el rostro con un sonrojo.

Desconcertada de que ya le quisieran pervertir la mente, la pelirroja golpeó la mesa con las dos manos, asustándolos por tremendo ruido.

Cuando tuvo la mirada de todos sobre ella, Ichika sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Kazui-kun! ¿No recuerdas que prometiste invitarme el almuerzo hoy?

Como su una bombilla se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, el mitad humano, shinigami y demás, cambió su mirada.

—Oh, lo había olvidado —con facilidad se zafó rápidamente de la distraída acosadora, caminando hacia su pelirroja amiga, se pasó una mano por la cabeza y sonrió para después cogerle la mano y correr rumbo a la tienda de la escuela.

La Abarai—Kuchiki resopló. Kazui era lo suficiente despistado para no darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en muchas locas. Sí, se negaba a llamar chicas a esas zafadas.

—¡Vamos, vamos, Ichika-chan! —él le animó, sin soltar su mano mientras la hacía correr a través del pasillo—. ¡A comer la comida más importante del día!

Actuaba como si nada. Se había olvidado de lo que ocurría segundos atrás, al parecer.

La mayor en edad sonrió, él no tenía remedio. Definitivamente no es como si ella quisiera buscarle uno tampoco.

—Ese es el desayuno, tonto —decidió seguirle el juego.

Kazui era demasiado torpe o inocente.

O quizás las dos cosas.

Y era perfecto de esa manera.

* * *

 ***Cuando digo nuestra, no sé ustedes, pero mi pelirroja anime favorita sin discusión, se ha vuelto Ichika Abarai (:3)**

* * *

 **¡Holis! Este es el primer fic que escribo tras el final del manga y, pues, en otras noticias: Predije lo que pasaría (?). Si alguien leyó mi fic "No del todo un error" sabe de lo que hablo.**

 **Los que me siguen o acosan saben que yo creí que terminaría en final abierto, ya saben con Ichigo en la SS *ver mis escritos "Cuando estés a la altura" y "De tal hermano tal hermana"*.**

 **En fin, los peques revivieron mi amor por el fandom de Bleach, ¡son tan lindos! A partir de ahora creo que me dedicaré a hacer Kazui/Ichika o Kazui/Nemuri, este primero es la prueba.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
